Api konoha
by hime souqy
Summary: insiden kyubi bisa di tangani dengan mudah pihak konoha karena ada ratusan uzumaki dan uciha, dan setelah insiden hiruzen dan danzo bekerja sama membuat tim untuk masa depan konoha, dan tentu aku akan membuat kekuatan di karakter tim ini setingkat kage atau sanin.. penasaran siapa saja yang jadi anggota tim nya dan kekuatan nya seperti apa... baca aja sendiri.. ok
1. 1

**_keterangan (' " "' "") berbicara dengan mulut atau percakapan , (, , , ,) dalam hati ._**

empat cahaya lilin menerangi pertemuan rahasia ini,ditempat ini berkumpul dua petinggi konoha dan empat kepala klan untuk membahas dampak dari serangan kyubi,yang membuat yondaime dan istrinya serta anak keduanya tewas

,seseorang dari peserta rapat rahasia ini membuka suaranya,

'maaf sandaime sama dan tuan danzo apa tidak sebaiknya anda juga mengundang semua kepala klan yang ada di desa dan ninja ninja yang mempunyai rangking A sampai S, mengingat ini membahas masa depan desa...'

"benar apa yang dikatakan sikaku tuan sandaime dan tuan danzo apa nanti tidak menimbulkan kecemburuan klan lain karena merasa tidak di libatkan dalam pertemuan yang sepenting ini"...

semua peserta rapat langsung melihat fugaku,

fugaku yang di tatap seperti itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan berucap,... "maaf apa ada yang salah dengan bicaraku tadi..."

Arasi yang tersadar langsung menyahut ...

'"aha... tidak"'.. tidak"'.. ...

'"anda benar fugaku dono, hanya saja saya tidak tahu kalau anda bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu...'''

mendengar komentar dari arasi fugaku hanya bisa mendelik dan berujar.. hn...

batin peserta rapat ...???

,mulai lagi...,

tiba tiba sandaime mengangkat tangan dan berbicara...

"uzumaki arasi, nara shikaku, uciha fugaku, dan hyuga hiasi"

"maaf karna aku mengumpulkan kalian lebih dulu.. dari pada anggota lainnya."

"mungkin setelah rapat ini selesai baru aku mengadakan rapat dengan semua kepala klan dan ninja senior yang ada di desa."

'"langsung saja hiruzen tak usah bertele tele,

lebih cepat lebih baik kita dikejar waktu dan mereka harus tahu rencana kita sebenarnya..."'

"Baiklah.. ini mengenai dalang dibalik serangan kyubi,

"fugaku,sikaku,hiasi,arasi,kalian adalah sekian dari orang kepercayaan yondaime yang ada di desa,aku tak tau apa yang di pikirkan nya hingga dia memilih mati untuk menyegel kyubi pada anak pertamanya yang baru berumur 10 tahun. "

sandaime menghela nafas...

"sebelum minato meninggal dia sempat melawan orang yang melepaskan kyubi dan dia berhasil membuat luka parah orang itu... dan memaksa orang itu mundur dan kabar buruk nya adalah orang itu mengaku sebagai rival dari sodaime hokage"...

arasi dan yang lain membelalakkan mata

mendengar penuturan sandaime..

"anda jangan bercanda sandaime sama, madara telah tewas di tangan hokage pertama,kalaupun dia masih hidup mungkin umurnya sudah lebih dari 100 tahun dan itu tak mungkin untuk ukuran orang normal..."

sahut fugaku...

""tapi itu mungkin saja fugaku...""

sikaku menyahut perkataan fugaku

""mengingat dari sejarah satu satu nya orang yang bisa mengendalikan biju adalah madara uciha... ""

""di tambah lagi dia bisa membabat habis anbu black ops dan menyusup masuk ke tengah desa tanpa di ketahui ninja sensor kita dan melakukan jutsu kuciyosi pada biju yang sebelumnya sudah di lepaskan dari tubuh kusina dan dia melakukannya hanya seorang diri itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah uciha mada...

"madara atau bukan menurutku itu tidak lah terlalu penting..."

,arasi uzumaki memotong ucapan sikaku ,

"yang jelas mensumon kyubi di tengah desa yang di huni ratusan uzumaki dan juga ratusan uciha adalah tindakan bodoh"..

'"memang benar apa yang dikatakan arasi dengan rantai cakra dan saringgan,kyubi yang dua hari yang lalu di lepaskan tidak membuat kerusakan berarti karna kesigapan para uzumaki yang mengekang kyubi dengan rantai cakranya dan para uciha yang menggunakan genjutsu saringgan untuk melumpuhkan kyubi,tapi pertanyaannya adalah mengapa minato memilih membawa kyubi yang sudah di lumpuhkan keluar desa dan menyegelnya pada anak pertamanya...

dan apa tujuan sebenarnya dari orang yang mengaku madara uchiha itu..."'

"pertanyaanmu ada benar nya hiasi..."

ucap sikaku...

setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya salah satu dari anggota rapat yang memakai perban dimata nya bersuara..

""ehem.. aku jadi mengerti mengapa minato sangat percaya pada kalian. ""

""analisa kalian berempat sangatlah memuaskan seandainya aku menjalankan misi kelas S dan ditemani kalian berempat itu bukan lagi misi kelas S tapi hanya misi tingkat B.""

pandangan danzo beralih ke hokage ke tiga

""langsung saja... hirusen"" ...

"aku mengerti"...

sebuah gulungan... berwarna merah di berikan oleh hirusen pada ke empat pemimpin klan itu...,

"itu adalah salinan dari pesan yang di tulis minato sebelum dia menyegel kyubi dan tentang jutsu yang di gunakan oleh lawan minato yang mengaku uciha madara. ''

"ini"...

"jikukan ninjutsu..."

"kami mengerti...""

"yondaime sama bukan hanya cepat dalam bergerak tetapi dalam menganalisapun dia juga cepat bahkan dia mampu mengetahui kelemahan dari teknik yang membabat habis anbu black ops kita..." ucap arasi

"ternyata teknik ruang dimensi benar benar ada kata fugaku seolah ollah masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dia baca.

dan hirusen kembali mengambil gulungan berwarna biru dan menaruhnya di meja dan mengucapkan..

"KAI... poff...

TBC


	2. 1 (04-26 10:37:43)

**_PENGINGAT(' " "' "")BERBICARA DENGAN. MULUT ATAU PERCAKAPAN (, , , ,) BERBICARA DALAM HATI._**

langsung aja... nih... maaf ya aku NEW... Jadi maaf Bila ada kesalahan.. Chapter.. ok...

chapter 2

mulai...

Sandaime membuka gulungan biru , dan

berujar... "KAI... poff...

gulungan yang semula hanya berisi tulisan kanji dan tak ada apa apa diatas nya kini tampak sebuah potongan lengan berwarna putih dan terlihat bagian atas lengan yang hancur seperti terkena sesuatu,

"sandaime sama lengan siapa itu...

ucap hiasi... "warna lengan itu sangat aneh''..

'"seperti terbuat dari tanah liat ucap sikaku...

""ini adalah lengan seseorang yang mengaku uciha madara, lengan ini di dapatkan minato setelah mengalahkan orang bertopeng itu...""

"baiklah sekarang aku jelaskan dari awal, semula aku dan danzo mengira orang yang menyerang konoha ini adalah salah satu uciha yang ada di desa na..."

, ucapan sandaime di potong oleh fugaku,

'"anda mencurigai anggota klanku HOKAGE SAMA... ucap fugaku ..."'

sambil berdiri dari kursinya..

,dalam benak fugaku jelas tak terima bila KLAN nya di curigai, karna konoha sudah di anggab rumah baginya dan seluruh klan uchiha juga bersumpah akan memusnahkan setiap gangguan yang mengancam desa, bahkan dia percaya bahwa anggota uciha sekarang banyak yang loyal terhadap desa dari pada klan mereka sendiri…

"darah leluhur kami ikut tumpah untuk mempertahankan agar desa ini tetap tegak dan berdiri kokoh sampai detik ini"

"MANA MUNGKIN KAMI MENCOBA MENGHANCURKAN APA YANG DI BANGUN DENGAN DARAH DAN KERINGAT LELUHUR KAMI ITU SAMA SAJA KAMI MELUDAHI APA YANG DI PERJUANGKAN LELUHUR KAMI,

Suara fugaku meninggi seolah melepaskan kemarahan nya pada sandaime

"hah...

"tenanglah fugaku jangan memotong penjelasanku dulu... " ujar sandaime..

"duduklah" ...

walaupun berat... namun akhirnya fugaku duduk juga.. setelah melihat sorot mata sandaime yang menunjuk kan ketegasan..

danzo yang melihat fugaku hanya tersenyum...

"baiklah aku teruskan... dan jangan ada yang memotong penjelasanku lagi."

hn... ,tau kan siapa ini,

"semula aku berpikir juga begitu,tapi setelah melihat bukti ini..."

„sambil memegang lengan aneh ,

"dan mengecek dna nya di laboratorium ternyata hasil DNA dari sempel yg di ambil dari tangan ini sungguh mengejutkan,hasil tes nya 90% mirip bukan tapi bisa dikatakan sama persis seperti…"

"DNA tuan sodaime"..

semua terbelalak mendengar penjelasan sandaime,kecuali danzo karna dari awal dia sudah tahu...

diam semua hanya diam... memproses informasi yang masuk pada otak mereka masing masing...

'ini buruk... '

,hiasi mengawali pembicaraan setelah lama peserta rapat diam,

'saringgan, sel hokage pertama, jutsu jikukan,mampu mengendalikan biju, aku tak menyangka kekuatan orang itu akan semengerikan ini... '

fugaku yang tadi emosi nya sempat naik sekarang sudah mulai turun,

"jadi berarti anggota klan uchiha bebas dari tuduhan ini sekarang..." ucap fugaku,

"uciha memang bebas dari tuduhan, tapi kita masih harus mencari siapa penghianat yang memberikan informasi ini pada orang itu..."

"maksud anda... tuan danzo..."

ucap sikaku...

"kusina adalah seorang jincuriki,proses melahirkan nya pun sangat di rahasiakan,

mulai dari waktu, tempat,dan siapa pengawal nya,hanya sedikit orang yang tahu atas proses kelahiran anak kedua kusina..."

"dan rencana proses kelahiran anak kedua kusina sudah di susun secara matang ,dan tak mungkin di ketahui pihak luar kecuali ada penghianat yang memberikan informasi pada orang itu..."

'"benar kata danzo... tanpa adanya penghianatan mustahil informasi tentang kelahiran anak kedua kushina di ketahui pihak luar... namun permasalahannya yang mengetahui proses melahirkan kusina hanya tinggal 3 orang dan itu sangatlah tidak mungkin..."'

"siapa mereka sandaime sama... tanya. sikaku.."

"'Aku, danzo, dan Putra pertama yondaime..."'

"'saat kejadian aku, danzo, dan Putra yondaime sedang ada di markas ROOT,"'

"'melihat sparing anak itu dengan salah satu anggota ROOT, tentu itu di lakukan agar anak itu teralihkan pikirannya.."'

Arasi tiba tiba angkat suara...

"maaf... menurutku siapa penghianat nya dan juga orang yang menjadi dalang sebenarnya bisa kita bahas lain waktu..."

"menurutku yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana caranya kita mengantisipasi kedatangan orang itu lagi, dan juga respon dari iwa serta kumo.. mendengar kematian yondaime..."

semua mengangguk setuju..

 _,iwa dan kumo pasti akan memanfaatkan peristiwa ini_.

"benar juga apa yang dikatakan arasi sandaime sama... luka yang di torehkan yondaime terlalu dalam pada dua desa itu..."

ucap hiasi...

, _iwagakure tentu tak kan pernah melupakan peristiwa dimana ribuan sinobi nya di babat habis dalam waktu dua jam oleh kiroe senko dan juga jangan lupa raikage dan pasukan nya yang dua kali di pecundangi minato pada saat perang dunia ninja ke 3 ,mengingat itu hirusen ingin tersenyum tapi minato telah mati kemungkinan...,_

lamunan hirusen terhenti ...

"kalau begitu kita harus melindungi putra yondaime sama, dua desa itu pasti mengincar satu satunya keluarga yang di tinggalkan yondaime sama.. di tambah lagi Putra yondaime sekarang adalah jincuriki pasti kumo dan iwa akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengeliminasi Putra yondaime..."

"kau benar fugaku..."

""itulah salah satu alasan mengapa kalian berempat aku kumpulkan lebih dahulu..."" ucap sandaime...

semua mengernyit heran... dan memandang sandaime...

""otak jenius kalian berempat pasti sudah mengerti bukan...""

""mengapa hanya kalian ber empat yang aku ajak di pertemuan ini, dan dari awal pembahasan aku mengajak kalian _,berpikir, menganalisa, memahami, dan merumuskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya atau kemungkinan kedepannya.._.""

ucap sandaime...

"iya aku sedikit membaca ada keanehan dalam pertemuan ini tapi aku memilih mengikutinya karna aku yakin orang yang kami hormati tak kan mungkin berbuat tanpa perhitungan..."

ucap sikaku... sambil melirik danzo dan sandaime...

danzo yang dilirik sikaku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian...

ehem... 'hiruzen sepertinya sudah waktunya aku berbicara panjang di pertemuan ini...'

"baiklah aku juga sudah menyeleseikan bagianku,untuk menjelaskan semuanya..."

"aku jelaskan, dan jangan ada yang memotong penjelasanku sebelum aku selesei... ingat itu...''

penjelasannya aku _SKIPE aja... karna udah pegel ngetik... ok_

Dua jam kemudian...

'bagaimana apa kalian berempat setuju...'

'membentuk TIM ini...'

"15 tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit tuan danzo..."

,ucap hiasi yang sepertinya ragu...,

Fugaku tiba tiba berdiri... "aku setuju tuan danzo.. demi melihat API KONOHA yang menyala membara di masa depan bahkan 100 tahun pun aku akan setuju..."

mah.. mah.. mah.. "kau terlalu bersemangat fugaku, tapi untuk kejayaan konoha waktu 15 tahun sama saja dengan satu detik bagiku, aku sama dengan fugaku **aku setuju**...",

dengan mantap sikaku mengucapkan nya,

hiasi yg semula ragu menjadi yakin karna melihat teman seangkatan nya di akademi yakin...

"baiklah.. kalau kalian yakin aku juga setuju tuan danzo..."

"kami berempat setuju tuan danzo..."

ucap sikaku mewakili ke empat ketua klan yang ada di ruang rapat,

hei... hei... hei... "'kalian seenak nya saja memutuskan... aku kan belum memutuskan nya..."'

suara protes dari arasi ...

'"kalian enak, yang pergi bukan kalian tapi anak kalian sementara aku ...''''

'"aku sendiri yang harus pergi,..."'

,arasi adalah progdy uzumaki segala jenis fuin dia menguasai dan kontrol cakra yang sempurna membuat dia mampu mengeluarkan dua puluh rantai sekaligus itu adalah jumlah terbanyak yang mampu di keluarkan uzumaki saat ini..

rata rata seorang jonin dari klan uzumaki hanya mampu sampai di kisaran Lima sampai sepuluh,tidak heran di umurnya yang belum genap di kepala tiga dia sudah dipercayai memimpin klan oleh ayah nya yang sebeleumnya juga menjabat ketua klan,

kembali ke cerita...

''memang apa yang membuatmu belum. memutuskan setuju.. arasi..."

ucap sandaime..

'"aku... aku.. baru 3 Bulan menikah, dan himeko chan sedang hamil, dan aku juga baru satu Bulan menjabat ketua klan uzumaki.. aku bisa di bunuh himeko chan bila meninggalkannya pada waktu seperti ini..."'

 **dong""""**

"aku kira apa...

,dalam batin semua...

, _ternyata master fuin konoha takut sama_ istri,

, _untung nya mikoto takut_ padaku,

, _perempuan memang_ merepotkan,

, _untungnya istriku sedang hamil anak kedua jadi aku akan_ aman,

"jangan khawatirkan itu... aku yang akan mengatur semuanya... bagai mana..."

em..em..em...

'"baiklah... aku setuju..."'

"besok bawa anak kalian ke menara kuil di hutan kematian, aku akan menunggu disana ... dan usahakan pakai alasan yang tidak membuat anggota keluarga kalian curiga.. mengerti..."

haik ..

haik ..

haik..

hn...

"jika tak ada yang di bahas...rapat rahasia ini ditutup,.."

 **TBC...**


	3. chapter 3

**_PENGIGAT_**

 ** _(' " "' "")BERBICARA DENGAN MULUT_**

 ** _(,)BERBICARA DALAM HATI_**

moga gk ngecewain kalian semua yang membaca ffn ini.. kalau kecewa ya maaf saya masih baru di ffn, **OK..**

oh... ya... sampai lupa.. naruto dan kawan kawan bukan punya saya tapi milik orangnya.

yang ada di Jepang sono...

 **OK...**

mulai...

.esok harinya di menara kuil hutan kematian,

"mereka lama sekali.. ini sudah jam 10 mereka belum juga terlihat datang"

,gumam seseorang...

"sabarlah sedikit danzo,pasti mereka akan datang, kita hanya perlu bersabar sebentar..."

30 menit kemudian...

"mereka datang..." ucap arasi..

tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

"akhir nya kalian datang juga hiasi, fugaku, sikaku,...''

"maaf kami terlambat karna harus mengurus tukang tidur dulu,ucap fugaku sambil melirik pria yang ada di sampingnya...''

sikaku yang merasa dilirik hanya bisa..

aha... sambil garuk garuk kepala..

''maaf maaf..."

"kau sampai duluan arasi..." kata hiasi..

"jelas dia sampai duluan karena usai rapat tadi malam dia tak pulang, tapi langsung kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia pelajari ..." kata danzo...

"memang apa yang harus di pelajari, sampai sampai arasi tidak di perbolehkan pulang tuan danzo..." ucap sikaku..

"sebuah jutsu, kalian akan tahu nanti"

''apakah kalian sudah menjelaskan maksud dari mengajak anak anak kalian kesini... sikaku, fugaku, hiasi,..." ucap sandaime..

"sudah hokage sama.. kami sudah menjelaskan secara rinci..."

dan sikamaru,hinata,itachi,menyetujuinya..

"baiklah itu Bagus... karena sesuatu yang di awali paksaan akan berakhir seperti yang tak seperti kita harapkan..."

sandaime lalu melihat anak dari tiga kepala klan itu dan tersenyum...

 _"arasi panggil ke lima anak itu,_ kata sandaime..."

"baik..."

arasi berjalan ke ruangan yang ada di dekat tiang menara sebelah barat...

 **RUANGAN YG DI TUJU ARASI..**

"sisui kau tidur.. ucap seorang yang berambut kuning..."

''tidak..."

jawab sisui yang sambil memejamkan mata nya ...

"lalu kenapa kau memejamkan matamu..."

''memang kenapa ...ini kan mataku.."

suka suka aku dong...''

"kau tak asik..."

naruto melihat ke arah bocah lelaki berambut hitam sebahu...

hem... apa asiknya sih..

'" hoi... takato apa tidak ada mainan lain selain gelembung gelembung aneh itu..."'

''berisik.. kau yang aneh dari tadi kau hanya mondar mandir jalan,duduk,berdiri, di ruangan ini kau mirip **ORANG GILA** yang sedang dikurung..."

"dan juga namaku **UTAKATA...**

bukan takato... ingat itu kuning bodoh ..."

"'apa kau bilang..."'

utakata menyringai... hem...

" **'Kuning bodoh,kuning taik,** "'

"kau... "kau...

"Kau ingin kupatahkan hidungmu ya takato..."

sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah utakata.

"'kau bicara apa **duren busuk...** "'

naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya langsung saja dengan cepat ingin memberi bogem mentah pada utakata...sementara utakata juga sudah siap dengan bogeman untuk di hadiahkan pada orang yang selalu menghina gelembung kesukaannya..

namun sebelum itu terjadi ...

ada suara sinigami yang mengalun di telinga mereka berdua...

""NARUTO ... ""UTAKATA...

"'"ka.. ka.. karin..."'"

""KALAU KALIAN BERDUA BERKELAHI DISINI AKAN KUPATAHKAN TANGAN KALIAN...""

sahut seorang gadis berkacamata...

yang dari tadi diam... sambil membaca buku perawatan kulit...

karin adalah gadis yang membenci pada orang yang mengganggu ketika dia sedang membaca buku faforitnya ini...

karena menurutnya jika mereka berdua berkelahi.. itu akan sangat mengganggunya...

"tapi karin dia yang mulai..." ucap naruto...

"'hei... hei... hei... bukannya kau duluan yang menghina gelembungku tadi.. **duren busuk...** "'

"aku tak menghina tapi kenyataan **takato...** "

""DIAM... kalau kalian terus bertengkar...

aku akan benar benar mematahkan tangan kalian...""

,mendengar ancaman karin yang di penuhi emosi yang meluap luap membuat naruto pergi menjauh dan duduk di sebelah fuu..

sementara utakata duduk di tempatnya lagi,

ruangan yang di tempati mereka seluas 50 meter jadi jarak keduanya semakin jauh..

piff... piff.. piff..

"apa kau ingin menertawai ku fuu..."

tidak tidak.. hanya lucu saja.. melihat tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil...

 ** _"dong "..._**

 ** _"naruto swetdrop..._**

dalam batin naruto...

, _bukannya umur kita semua baru 10 tahun dan mungkin hanya sisui yang umurnya 11 tahun itu semua menandakan kita semua juga masih bocah, lama lama_ _ada benarnya apa_ _yang dikatakan takato, aku bisa gila sungguhan bila terus bersama mereka, apalagi latihan ini akan memakan waktu selama 15 tahun... pasti dalam tahun pertama aku akan mulai kehilangan akal ku sedikit sedikit.. dan setelah itu... aku... aku... aku..._

, _apa sebaiknya aku batalkan saja ya untuk ikut pelatihan ini.. tapi..._

, _tidak.. aku akan tetap ikut.. aku sudah berjanji di makam tousan pagi tadi..._

 _tapi... pandangannya beralih ke 5 teman nya_

 ** _"dong".._**

 ** _cerdas tapi_** **malas**

 ** _laki laki yang hobi tiup_** ** _balon_ , **

, ** _monster perempuan yang hobi merawat kulit_**

 ** _perempuan yang suka di sebut laki laki_**

 _dan juga **perempuan yang dewasa belum waktunya...**_

 ** _,YA TUHAN...,_** _hancur sudah masa depanku..._

pandangan mereka teralihkan karena ada suara pintu di buka...

 _ceklek.. tampak seseorang berambut merah cepak yang tersenyum lembut..._

"kalian semua ikut aku... karena teman kalian yang baru sudah datang..."

'"haik...

itachi memandang sekeliling , _ruangan ini sangat luas apa ini tempat yang di bicarakan tosan untuk latihanku 15 tahun kedepan... kemudian pandangan nya terhenti pada seseorang berambut merah yang tadi pergi untuk memanggil anak yang lain... di belakangnya ada 5 orang anak ,itachi memandang 5 anak itu satu persatu tapi dia sama sekali tak mengenalinya.. kecuali satu anak yang paling belakang, rambut kuning ,mata biru, dan tanda lahir_ itu ** _"NARUTO..._**

gumaman itachi di dengar oleh fugaku..

"'kau mengenal nya itachi..."'

"aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali tousan... "

"baiklah, pertama perkenalkan nama kalian semua..." ucap sandaime

"di mulai dari kau narutokun..

namaku naruto namikaze,salam kenal..."

selanjutnya...

"namaku, fuu, salam kenal..."

,fuu adalah anak yang di temukan anbu root saat operasi militer di perbatasan taki dan konoha waktu itu dia masih berumur 7 tahun,

,dia kabur dari kejaran ninja takigakure yang meluapkan kemarahan atas tewas nya keluarga mereka yang di sebabkan sesuatu yang ada ditubuh fuu, ujar danzo...,

"selanjutnya..."

"namaku **utakata** salam kenal..."

"namaku **haku yuki** salam kenal..."

,mereka berdua adalah korban dari perang saudara di kiri gakure yang meletus 4 Bulan yang lalu...,

,mereka berdua kabur dari kirigakure di temani chibunsin ibu mereka berdua, namun di tengah perjalanan kedua bunsin itu menghilang yang menandakan kedua ibu mereka telah meninggal dan mereka tersesat disebelah barat perbatasan nami no kuni dan hi no kuni dan di temukan anbu root saat pulang misi dari kusagakure...,

"selanjutnya..."

"namaku karin uzumaki salam kenal..."

,ayah dan ibu karin adalah mantan anggota root, kedua nya tewas saat misi.. jadi dari kecil dia sudah ada di root,

"selanjutnya..."

"namaku shisui uciha salam kenal..."

"uciha..." ujar fugaku kemudian dia melirik danzo, seolah olah ingin meminta kepastian

danzo yang mengerti akan makna di balik lirikan itu...

hem... "baiklah aku jelaskan ringkas nya dia adalah anak dari petir hitam konoha... uciha kagami..."

,fugaku membelalakkan mata,

,pasal nya di depan nya berdiri anak dari sensei nya dan orang yang mengajari dirinya, tentang apa arti: sinobi,desa,klan,hokage,

dan sensei nya lah yang mengajarinya tentang rahasia mengenai saringgan,

,dan cara menangani kekuatan kebencian saringgan..

,fugaku berberjalan mendekati shisui kemudian memeluk shisui dengan sangat erat...,

"selama ini dia aku titipkan di panti asuhan, tapi setelah umur 7 tahun aku mengambilnya dan ku serahkan pada danzo untuk melatih nya agar kelak dia bisa melindungi diri dari musuh musuh ayahnya.. kau tau sendiri kan siapa musuh dari kagami..." ujar sandaime.

"aku mengerti..."

"selanjutnya ..."

namaku uciha itachi salam kenal..."

"namaku "nara shikamaru"salam kenal..

"namaku hyuga hinata salam kenal..."

'"baik sesi perkenalan sudah selesei..."'

"'arasi giliranmu..."'

arasi mengangguk kan kepala...

"baik pertama... aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan kalian semua namaku adalah uzumaki arashi dan ini tuan danzo kami berdua akan melatih kalian selama 15 tahun kedepan...dan aku ingin mendengar sendiri jawaban dari mulut kalian semua, apa kalian yakin ingin melakukan latihan ini..."

"karena latihan ini tiap tahun nya akan meningkat 10 kali lipat dari tahun pertama dan seterusnya..."

" **apa kalian yakin...** "

semua kompak menjawab **kami yakin"'...**

"baiklah karena semua persiapan sudah selesei...,baik ayo kita berangkat ke ...

 **"UZUSIOGAKURE"**.

. **...TBC...**


	4. 4

**_PENGINGAT (' " "' "") BERBICARA DENGAN MULUT ATAU PERCAKAPAN . (, , , ,)BERBICARA DALAM BATIN._**

di episode sebelumnya...

"baiklah karena semua persiapan sudah selesai ,kita akan berangkat ke uzushiogakure..."

sikaku yang mendengar kata berangkat ke uzshiogakure langsung bertanya...

'tunggu arasi, apa maksudmu berangkat ke UZU...?..'

batin sikaku... ,jadi ini ya maksudnya latihan diluar desa,

"'bukankah sudah kujelaskan pada pertemuan tadi malam sikaku,apa harus aku jelaskan sekali lagi.. ujar danzo..."'

'bukan.. bukan.. itu maksud ku..tuan danzo... tapi.. aku kira yang di maksud latihan di luar desa adalah di menara kuil ini...'

'karena menara ini letak nya juga ada di luar desa... dan juga letak nya yang berada di tengah tengah hutan kematian akan sangat cocok untuk latihan mereka 15 tahun kedepan.. dan lagipula di menara inilah yondaime berlatih selama dua tahun.. dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain tuan jiraya...'

'menurutku sebaiknya latihannya di lakukan di sini saja atau di wilayah lain Negara api saja tuan danzo, karena masih banyak tempat di Negara api yang bisa di jadikan tempat latihan tersembunyi.. tanpa ada yang bisa mengetahui sampai 15 tahun kedepan, lagipula desa uzushiogakure sudah hancur.. dan perjalanan dari konoha untuk sampai ke UZU.. memerlukan waktu tiga hari tiga malam,apa tidak berbahaya tuan danzo.'

sikaku mengakhiri alasanya...

'"benar apa yang di ucapkan sikaku...

menurutku anda dan arasi mungkin bisa menghadapi ninja pemburu, tapi tidak dengan anak anak kami"' ... ucap hiasi..

""bagai mana kalau di lakukan di sini saja tuan danzo... tanya fugaku..

""perjalanan dari sini sampai desa UZU... tanpa pengawalan para anbu akan sangat berbahaya.. dan juga secara geografis uzu .. lebih dekat dengan kumo, kiri, iwa, yang jadi musuh bebuyutan kita.. ujar fugaku..

"kumo ,kiri, iwa mungkin akan mengerahkan kekuatan penuh bila tahu dua dari jajaran ninja elit konoha keluar desa tanpa ada pengawalan..'' tambah hiasi..

""sikaku, fugaku, hiashi, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu..UZUSHIOGAKURE.. memang sudah hancur dan tak ada yang tersisa diatas tanah desa itu.""

"" bahkan mungkin desa itu sekarang sudah jadi hutan lagi...

tapi... tidak dengan di bawahnya,..."''

"maksud anda tuan sandaime.."""

"baiklah akan kujelaskan...""""

"bercerita tentang UZUSHIO..."""

"itu berarti kita bercerita tentang uzumaki,"

"bercerita tentang uzumaki ..."""

"berarti kita bercerita penyebab terjadinya perang terkejam atau perang kehancuran atau bisa kalian sebut perang dunia ninja ke dua"""

FLASH BACK... ON...

dua Bulan setelah kematian hokage pertama,dan adik nya tobirama senju menggantikan jabatan kakaknya sebagai nidaime hokage, dikantor hokage tobirama sedang menerima laporan misi dari hirusen dan danzo..

"hirusen,danzo,apa benar laporan yang kau berikan ini...

'''benar sensei... sepertinya suna mulai memperkuat militernya dengan meneliti kekuatan ekor satu untuk di duplikasi.. dan sudah ada satu orang yang bisa menduplikasinya,..."'

'"dan kita juga harus bergerak sensei jangan sampai militer kita tertinggal dari suna..."'

"aku mengerti danzo..".

" dan aku sudah memikirkannya...

"baiklah.. aku akan membentuk pasukan khusus yang akan kulatih sendiri..."

"'danzo tugasmu mencari dan merekrut anggota...dan hiruzeen ini..."

,sambil menyodorkan 3 foto dan biodata masing masing dari foto tersebut..,

'apa maksudnya sensei...'

"sudah jelaskan... kau akan menjadi jounin pembimbing..."

,hiruzen yang tak terima bila menjadi pengasuh bayi melayangkan protes...,

'lebih baik aku menjalankan misi bersama danzo saja sensei...' dari pada jadi ibu dari bocah bocah ini...'

" ** _APA KAU MENOLAK PERINTAH KU HIRUZEN_** "

""ti...ti... ti.. tidak sensei""..

"baguslah...

tiba tiba "poff"... seseorang berambut perak dan menggunakan topeng datang sambil membungkuk hormat...'''lapor ...nidaime sama... surat yang anda berikan pada anbu divisi tiga untuk di berikan pada uzukage tidak bisa diberikan karena uzushiogakure di Serang habis habisan oleh aliansi kumo, iwa, kiri,..."'

BRAK...

"apa katamu UZUSHIO DI SERANG... "haik...

tekanan cakra yang sangat besar langsung menguar dari nidame. ...

'turunkan tekanan cakramu sensei...'

hah... ,nidaime yang sempat berdiri dan di kuasai emosi sekarang duduk dan mencoba tenang...,

"perjalanan dari UZU ke konoha waktu tercepat adalah tiga hari.. berarti ..."

nidaime membelalakkan matanya...

"sudah 3 hari yang lalu UZU di Serang,kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ke konoha lewat burung pengantar pesan itu akan lebih cepat sampai..."

"dan dimana kaptenmu..."

"seharusnya dia yang melaporkan..."

'"maaf nidaeme sama..."'

'"kata kapten dan tim anbu divisi 3 ingin mengulur waktu dengan membantu UZU dari serangan aliansi..."'

'"sambil menunggu bantuan dari konoha...dan saya di perintahkan menyampaikan pesan ini langsung untuk anda karena takut akan adanya sabotase..."'

"hiruzen ,danzo, kumpulkan semua jounin di aula militer... tiga jam dari sekarang, "mereka semua harus berkumpul...

,tanpa banyak kata hiruzen danzo mengangguk, dan langsung pergi menggunakan sunsin...,

"dan kau pergi ke markas divisi anbu 1,2,4, dan beritahu mereka semua untuk berkumpul..."

'"haik.."'

"UZU adalah sekutu utama konoha, aliansi ini di jalin melalui pernikahan kedua pemimpin, konoha yang diwakili kakak ku dan UZU yang di wakili mi...to...""

tobirama teringat...

"neesan iya.. aku harus memberi tahu mito neesan".

tobiramaa langsung sunsin untuk memberitahu kakak iparnya itu..

di kediaman mito uzumaki...

terdengar teriakan yang terdengar dari luar rumah...

""TSUNADE... KALAU KAU BELUM JUGA BANGUN AKAN KU SERET KAU SAMPAI KE KAMAR MANDI... CEPAT BANGUN ..KALAU KAU SEPERTI INI TERUS SAMPAI BESAR KAU AKAN JADI PERAWAN TUA...""

"'iya.. iya.. nenek ... tapi tak usah teriak teriak segala..."'

tok.. tok.. tok..

mito yg mendengar suara ketukan langsung kedepan untuk melihat siapa di depan...tapi sebelum itu dia menatap tsunade...""jangan tidur lagi kalau kau tidur lagi nenek tidak akan memasakkanmu makanan satu hari penuh.""

'" iya.. iya..."'

tsunade yang melihat neneknya pergi hanya bisa tersenyum, "'sepertinya waktu tidurku masih panjang kyaa... "'ancaman yang sama tak akan mempan padaku.. tidur.. tidur.. tidur..."'

ceklek ...

''tobirama..."

"tumben..."

"masuklah.. tak biasanya kau berkunjung kerumahku jam segini... duduklah... akan kubuatkan teh..."

'tidak usah... kakak.. aku hanya sebentar.. '

,mito yang melihat wajah tobirama bercampur emosi kemudian duduk disebelah adik iparnya...,

"ada apa... hingga wajah papan cucianmu sampai berubah..."

,tobirama menghiraukan sindiran kakaknya,

'kakak ipar ini penting...'

'ini mengenai UZU...'

''ada apa dengan UZU tobi..."

'UZU di Serang aliansi kumo kiri dan iwa.. '

 **,DEG**

 **AULA MILITER**..

hampir ... tiga jam para sinobi konoha berkumpul terlihat puluhan ribu sinobi telah berkumpul..

"sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sampai sampai nidaime sama mengumpulkan kita secara mendadak,apa perang akan terjadi lagi...""

, gumam seseorang.. sinobi konoha..,

tiba tiba semua yang berkumpul di aula diam... karena seseorang datang dan naik ke panggung.. dibelakangnya ada sejumlah petinggi konoha...

"MAAF AKU MENGUMPULKAN KALIAN SEMUA DALAM WAKTU YANG MENDADAK,

,SUARA NIDAIME MENGGEMA DI AULA MILITER...,

"HARI INI ATAU TEPATNYA TIGA HARI YANG LALU SATU SATUNYA DESA ALIANSI KITA UZUSHIOGAKURE DI SERANG OLEH ALIANSI IWA, KUMO, KIRI, DAN PENYERANGAN ITU DIPIMPIN OLEH KAGE DESA ITU SENDIRI,MENYERANG UZU SAMA SAJA MEREKA MENANTANG KONOHA UNTUK MEMBINASAKAN DESA MEREKA,'''

,semua yang mendengar itu dari pemimpin mereka ada yang lansung marah,tak terima, sedih, tak menyangka UZU akan diserang..,

,UZU adalah desa yang membantu konoha saat perang dunia ninja pertama, jadi banyak sinobi konoha yang akrab dengan sinobi UZU...,

"KARENA ITU DESA KITA YANG TELAH MENJALIN ALIANSI MUTLAK DENGAN UZU"

"SUDAH SEPANTASNYA KITA MEMBANTU UZUSHIO TAK PEDULI KITA HARUS MELAWAN TIGA DESA SEKALIGUS KITA AKAN TETAP MELAWANNYA... "''

"DAN KITA TUNJUKKAN PADA ,KUMO, KIRI,DAN IWA... "

"APA ITU... API..."

"APA ITU... KEMARAHAN..."

"APA ITU... KEPUTUSASAAN..."

"DAN APA ITU RASA SAKIT..."

"KALIAN SEMUA ADALAH API MEMBARA KONOHA YANG BISA MEMBUMI HANGUSKAN MEREKA SEMUA YANG TELAH MENYAKITI KELUARGA KITA UZUSHIO..."

"APAKAH KALIAN SEMUA SETUJU MEMBANTU SAUDARA SAUDARA KITA YANG DI SERANG OLEH MEREKA...

"YA..YA... YA.."

suara sorak sorai... menyahuti pidato nidaime...

""""HANCURKAN IWA..."''"

"""HANCURKAN KUMO..."""

"""HANCURKAN KIRI..."""

,teriak semua sinobi...,

"APAKAH KALIAN SETUJU MEMBUMI HANGUSKAN DESA MEREKA YANG TELAH MENYAKITI, MENGHANCURKAN, MEMBUNUH SAUDARA KITA UZUSHIO..."

"YA.. "YA.. "YA..

"""BAKAR KIRIGAKURE"""" ...

"""HANGUSKAN KUMOGAKURE """... """"BINASAKAN IWAGAKURE """...

sorak sorai sinobi konoha kembali memenuhi aula militer...

"KALIAN SEMUA TENANG..."

semua mendengarkan intrintruksi dari pemimpin tertinggi desa ini..

"PENYERANGAN AKAN DIBAGI 4 DIVISI..."

"DIVISI 1 DI PIMPIN KAPTEN SIMURA DANZO,

"DIVISI 2 DI PIMPIN KAPTEN SAKUMO HATAKE

"DIVISI 3 DI PIMPIN KAPTEN UCIHA KAGAMI "DIVISI 4 DI PIMPIN KAPTEN HIRUZEN SARUTOBI,

"SEMUANYA KARENA WAKTU KITA TAK BANYAK STRATEGI PENYERANGAN AKAN DI JELASKAN DALAM PERJALANAN..."

"SELAMAT BERJUANG API MEMBARA KONOHA... "

suara terakhir nidaime menyudahi pidatonya..

semua sinobi yang sudah diberitahu divisi masing masing, langsung bergegas menuju kapten masing masing...

sebelum nya di rapat para petinggi konoha...

rapatnya sebagian aku skipe karena udah terlalu panjang...

"sepertinya strategimu sangat brilian...

nara sikagi...""

""jadi danzo akan memimpin penyerangan ke iwa, sakumo ke kirigakure, kagami ke desa kumo, dan hirusen akan memimpin pasukan untuk menahan dan mengulur waktu para pasukan aliansi yang baru pulang dari pertempuran di UZU... dan memberi waktu sebanyak mungkin agar divisi 1,2,dan 3. bisa menghancurkan desa mereka"''

""jumlah pasukan yang di pimpin hiruzen memang sedikit tapi mereka punya keunggulan ,stamina mereka masih utuh cakra yang belum terkuras dan semuanya spesialis jutsu jarak jauh... ""

"otak seorang nara memang jenius ..."

puji uciha Riu atau ketua klan uciha..

'"dengan memanfaatkan melemahnya pertahanan desa mereka yang di tinggalkan untuk menyerang uzu,kita bisa dengan mudah meratakan desa mereka,lalu bagaimana dengan korban selamat di uzushio ... nidaeme sama.."'

ucap Riu...

"mito neesan sedang mengurus mereka untungnya mito neesan mempunyai jutsu itu jadi korban bisa langsung di evakuasi ke konoha..."

'sebenarnya jutsu apa yang di gunakan mito sama hingga mampu memindahkan ratusan orang hanya dalam waktu lima menit, bahkan otakku tak bisa menjangkaunya...'

ucap nara sikagi..

'"yang penting kita harus menuntut balas apa yang mereka lakukan pada UZU..."' ucap Riu..

"benar, "sekarang mereka berani menyerang UZU,tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti mereka akan beraliansi lagi dan menyerang konoha..."

,kata higasi atau ketua klan hyuga,

"maka dari itu kita akan memberi pelajaran pada ketiga desa pengecut itu..."

ucap nidaime...

"baiklah...

"rapat selesei... semuanya.. mari kita ke aula militer... haik...

sementara itu di bawah patung hokage pertama, ada ruangan yang luas yang mampu menampung ribuan orang terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah,memakai kimono, dan didahinya terdapat tannda byakugou yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh nya ..

"sepertinya persiapanku sudah selesei"..

gumam mito kemudian melirik kearah sekitarnya, dia melihat lima lingkaran yang ada di sekelilingnya dan ditengah lingkaran ada kunai yang di lilit kertas fuin dan dia sendiri juga berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang ada ditengah jadi total lingkaran ada enam. sementara itu ada lima anbu yang di tugaskan menjaganya, karena proses jutsu ini tak boleh ada yang mengganggu karena bisa berakibat fatal..

mito merapal hensel...

huup... **_JIKUKAN UZU"..._** sebuah aksara fuin menyebar kelantai yang di pijaknya.. tiba tiba.. tubuh mito tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit... hingga hilang semua,

para anbu hanya bisa kaget... tak menduga bila jutsu meneleport tubuh benar benar ada.

 ** _di ruangan bawah tanah uzushiogakure.._**

,ratusan nyawa masih hidup diam di bawah sini jumlah mereka sekitar 800 jiwa kebanyakan mereka terdiri dari anak anak yang jumlah nya hampir mencapai 400anak selebih nya adalah, genin, cunin, dan para wanita yang sedang hamil,

mereka semua hanya bisa menunggu uzukage dan para jounin uzushio selesei bertempur, sambil menangis tidak menyangka desa mereka akan di Serang desa lain,

ruangan bawah tanah seluas 1000 meter persegi ini adalah tempat latihan anbu UZU dan juga sebagi kamp pengungsian UZU, tak ada yang bisa masuk kesini atau keluar karena ruangan ini sudah dikunci oleh uzukage dari luar.

tak ada yang bisa membuka kecuali uzukage sendiri, dan mereka sudah tiga hari tiga malam terjebak disini...

tiba tiba seseorang dari mereka melihat sesuatu keluar dari dinding ruangan...

'"SEMUANYA LINDUNGI KELUARGA KITA..."'

teriak salah seorang cunin yang bernama hito uzumaki..

hito yang memperhatikan wajah orang yang baru muncul terbelalak...

'"BI.. BI.. BIBI MITO..."'

"akhirnya sampai juga... ternyata segel yang kupasang dulu masih ada jadi aku bisa menteleport tubuhku sampai di sini"...

aku **_skipe_** aja... percakapan mito dan hito...

"sekarang kalian ikutlah denganku.. ke konoha,UZU sudah tak aman untuk kalian..

'"tapi bibi... bagaimana dengan ayah...'"

"hito... ayahmu adalah uzukage.. mati demi membela tanah kelahiran adalah kehormatan tertinggi, sementara dirimu kau di tugaskan adik bodohku kaito uzumaki yang kalian anggap sebagai uzukage untuk memastikan kehidupan mereka semua,otomatis kau sudah di tunjuk sebagai ketua klan uzumaki menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan agar mereka bisa hidup dan membalaskan dendam pada tiga desa busuk itu..."

setelah memikirkannya...

'"kami akan ikut ke konoha.."'

mito tersenyum... "tak ada waktu untuk bersedih... konoha sudah memberi kejutan pada tiga desa busuk itu... ok..."

'"hu'um..."'

,senyum mengembang di pipi hito..,

"baiklah"... mito mundur beberapa langkah..

huup... murapal hensel " ** _JIKUKAN UZU_** "

"KALIAN SEMUA MASUKLAH KE DINDING YANG ADA AKSARA FUIN ITU...

"""HAIK...""""

setelah semua masuk mito juga ikut masuk pada dinding itu..

 **FLASBACK OF...**

"kami mengerti, jadi mereka akan pergi dengan teknik jikukan uzu, ucap sikaku..

"baik karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu di tanyakan langsung saja arasi...

"baik... sandaime sama huup... " ** _JIKUKAN UZU"..._**

"' ** _semua ayo berangkat..._** "' ujar danzo...

 ** _...TBC... BROW..._**


	5. 5

hay... hay... hay... HALO... semuanya...

aku kembali lagi loh...

oh.. iya.. kemarin ada yang protes dengan cerita yang aku tulis, katanya cerita yang ku tulis gak ada tanda ini berbicara dalam hati atau berbicara dengan mulut jadi ceritanya membuat bingung pembacanya.

tapi tenang saja chapter1,2,3,4, semua udah aku perbaiki, jadi yang kemarin bingung ngebacanya, udah sekarang kalian baca lagi aja.. OK...

PENGINGAT

(' " "' "")bicara dengan mulut atau percakapan (,)dalam hati atau keterangan.

aku masih baru dalam dunia FFN. ngetik juga pakek HP, update cerita juga melalui HP,

jadi MOHON MAAF bila masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di sana sini..., OK...

SARAN DAN KRITIKAN AKU TERIMA, KARENA AKU AUTOR BARU JADI MOHON BIMBINGANNYA SENPAI... OK...

CAPTER 5

sebelumnya...

"baiklah karena sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi,sekarang arasi..."

"haik... ''

" JIKUKAN UZU... "

sebuah aksara fuin kini menyebar dan kemudian membentuk lambang segi enam di dinding menara yang memang sebelum nya sudah di pasangi enam kunai yang di lilit kertas fuin oleh arasi, dan setelah itu muncul lambang pusaran uzumaki di tengah tengah lambang segi enam,melihat jutsunya telah selesai kemudian arasi memberi isyarat tangan pada danzo...

,danzo yang mengerti akan isyarat tangan dari arasi menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata...,

"semuanya ayo berangkat..."

"haik... "

,suara serempak dari sembilan anak yang akan mengikuti latihan ini,

danzo menjadi orang pertama yang menembus dinding menara kuil ini dan setelah itu satu persatu anak anak mulai menyusul masuk ke dinding menara kuil ini, kemudian di tutup dengan masuknya arasi,dinding yang semula penuh dengan aksara fuin kini sudah kembali seperti semula,

, melihat mereka telah pergi,sandaime hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendoakan semoga dimasa depan api konoha benar benar membara ,

" baiklah ... karena semua sudah selesei kita juga harus pulang ke desa, karena masih banyak urusan yang perlu kita seleseikan,dan jangan lupa fugaku,hiasi,sikaku, tiga hari lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat umum mengenai masa depan desa, persiapkan diri kalian..."

" haik.."

, jawab serempak tiga kepala klan,kemudian mereka berempat pergi dengan sunsin masing masing ,

, di kediaman hiruzen ,

,poof.. munculah hiruzen di teras rumah ,

" sepertinya 15 tahun kedepan akan menjadi tahun tahun merepotkan... "

, keluh hiruzen,baginya konoha tanpa sakumo dan kagami saja sudah membosankan dan sekarang rekan minum teh nya juga ikut meninggalkannya, walaupun danzo tidak pergi selamanya seperti sakumo dan kagami tapi... 15 tahun tanpa ditemani danzo baginya akan sangat membosankan ,

, kemudian hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu rumah,kemudian tangan kanannya dia gerakkan untuk membuka pintu,tapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya tiba tiba dia tersenyum... kemudian berucap... ,

sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku HITO UZUMAKI, masuklah... semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranmu mengenai putramu akan terjawab di dalam... "

'' aku kira instingmu sudah mulai tumpul... hiruzen... tapi ternyata masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu ''

, balas suara seseorang yang mulai keluar dari lantai teras rumah hiruzen ,

'' heh... kau meremehkanku... aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau mengikutiku dari mulai aku memasuki hutan kematian, dan kau juga harus ingat arashi gelar sandaime hokage yang ada di pundakku, selamanya akan tetap kujaga takkan kubiarkan satu orang pun merendahkannya walaupun itu sinobi desa ini sendiri "

' hem... aku tahu itu... '

" masuklah akan ku jelaskan semua... "

SKIPE... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13 TAHUN 8 BULAN KEMUDIAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

TRAINING GROUND 40

.

.

.

..

" sakura... kenapa sensei mendadak mengumpulkan kita, apakah ada misi lagi...?"

ucap sasuke yang baru datang

, sakura yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala,

" aku tak tahu sasukekun... karena tadi pagi sensei hanya memberi tahu ku, untuk mengumpulkan kalian secepatnya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan... "

"begitu ya..."

setelah memberi jawaban pada sasuke, sakura kembali melanjutkan membaca gulungan yang dibaca nya,sasuke juga duduk di bawah pohon yang jarak nya sekitar 10 meter dari sakura agar tidak memengganggu sakura yang sedang membaca gulungan itu,

, setengah jam kemudian sasuke melihat ada seorang yang datang dengan melambaikan tangannya, dia adalah rekan satu tim nya di tim tujuh ...,

" hai... sasuke, Sakura,

" hem...

"hn...

"maaf aku terlambat...

" kenapa kau terlambat sai... sepertinya kau mempunyai senjata baru " ucap sasuke

" maaf... persediaan makanan dirumahku habis, jadi aku ke ichiraku dulu... dan mengenai senjata baruku, ini namanya adalah tanto, ini senjata andalan kakakku, setelah aku menceritakan misi terakhir kita di nami no kuni dia memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah keberhasilan misi tingkat B pertamaku... "

, kemudian sai duduk di samping kanan sasuke,

" kau beruntung sai, mempunyai kakak yang pengertian, sementara kakak ku,dia hanya membuat sedih keluarga ku terutama kasan,...", ucap sedih sasuke...

sasuke teringat kasannya yan sering sedih ketika melihat foto kakak nya, bahkan sasuke bisa pastikan setiap ulang tahun kakaknya, kasannya akan mengurung diri di kamar dan berbicara sendiri pada foto kakaknya...

" _itachi apakah kau sudah makan nak._..

" _itachi apakah kau sehat nak..._

" _itachi kau itu kuat nak.._. _kasan yakin kau pasti masih hidup dan kembali berkumpul bersama di keluarga ini_ , _jadi pulanglah_... _kau tahu adikmu sekarang sudah besar_.. _jadi_ cepatlah pulang nak... "

,pembicaran sepihak itu akan berakhir bila kasannya mulai menangis, dan tertidur,

sasuke pernah bertanya karena sudah tak tahan dengan kesedihan ibunya ...

" _kasan... kenapa kasan terus mengingat_ _orang bodoh yang meninggalkan keluarga kita bahkan kita tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau sudah mati... "_

tapi dia justru di marahi oleh ibunya

" _sasuke... itachi bukan orang bodoh_ , _dan dia adalah kakakmu jadi kau harus menghormatinya apakah kau mengerti_...

 _dan_ _dia hanya menghilang dalam misi_ , _bukan mati dalam misi dan dia akan kembali dengan kemampuan yang hebat_.. _dan_ seterusnya ...

 _sampai kuping ini panas "_

dia juga pernah bertanya pada tousan nya tentang kakaknya, tapi jawaban tousan nya...

" _kakakmu berkorban demi desa, kau belum ada apa apanya bila harus dibandingkan dengan kakakmu,lampauilah kakakmu bila kau ingin tahu pengorbanan itachi_ , _suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti pengorbanan kakakmu_... "

,sasuke tahu bila dia dibandingkan dengan kakak nya dia sangat jauh berbeda, dia membangkitkan saringgan pertamanya saat umur nya 11 tahun dan di umurnya yang sekarang sudah hampir 14 tahun dia baru bisa membangkitkan 2 tomoe berbeda jauh dari kakaknya...

itachi seorang _jenius uciha,_ membangkitkan saringgan saat dia baru berumur tuju tahun, dan saat dia berumur sembilan tahun dia sudah menyempurnakan tiga tomoe saringgan, dan saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dia sudah mengalahkan cunin dari klan uciha, dan masuk kesatuan anbu di usia itu juga.. dan dia juga mendapatkan julukan **_progdy ilusi_** karena kemahirannya dalam menggunakan ilusi saringgan di usia yang terbilang masih sangat mu..."

lamunan sasuke tiba tiba berhenti saat sai menepuk pundaknya

" sasuke... hidup memang tak selalu seperti apa yang kita inginkan, kadang senang kadang sedih, tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya saja maka hidup kita akan jadi lebih baik, kau juga beruntung kedua orang tuamu masih ada sementara aku... "

" em... sai... maafkan aku..., aku jadi mengingatkan kamu pada orang tuamu..."

sai hanya tersenyum

" tak apa... sasuke,kita adalah teman sudah selayaknya sesama teman saling mengingatkan "

sasuke juga membalas senyum sai,

" ya... kau benar kita adalah teman "

" hey... kalian bicara apa sepertinya serius..."

, ucap sakura sambil memasukkan gulungan yang selesai dibaca...,

" ehm... kami hanya membicarakan tentang saat pertama kali kita bertemu di akademi, benar kan sasuke...?

kata sai sambil memperlihatkan kode berbohong pada matanya...

" i..ya.. kami hanya berbicara tentang pertama kali kita bertemu di akademi.

" oh... aku kira kalian bicara apa ternyata hanya berbicara tentang pertemuan di akademi.."

kemudian mereka mengisi waktu mereka sambil menunggu sensei mereka dengan candaan agar tidak mati kebosanan karena mereka sangat hapal kebiasaan sensei mereka, yaitu... suka telat bila ada pertemuan tim...,

namun satu jam kemudian bercanda mereka berhenti ketika sai menanyakan sesuatu pada rekan tim nya ini...

"sasuke,sakura,menurut kalian... apa pendapat kalian tentang misi terakhir kita... "

sakura yang melihat keseriuasan dari wajah sai kemudian berhati tertawa.

" menurutku kita beruntung karena kerjasama tim kita cukup Bagus, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kerjasama tim kita masih seperti saat kita menangkap kucing damyou, ketika menghadapi ratusan anak buah gatou, mungkin kita hanya perlu meningkatkan kerjasama tim kita lebih baik lagi, setelah itu mungkin kita pasti bisa mengalahkan shinobi sekelas 7 ninja pedang kirigakure " ucap sakura

" kalau menurutku selain kita yang di untung kan dengan sudah baik nya kita dalam hal kerjasama tim, kita juga di untungkan dengan ninja pedang kirigakure, yang sebelum nya ingin membunuh kita tapi tiba tiba mau membantu dan bekerjasama dengan kita untuk mengeliminasi gatou dan kroninya, sehingga gatou dan ratusan anak buahnya bisa kita tangani dengan cepat, bayangkan saja kalau kita harus melawan zabuza dan ringgo terlebih dahulu,

baru kemudian melawan anak gatou dan anak buahnya mungkin... "

" itu karena mereka takut dengan sensei kita yang terkenal dengan julukannya ninja copy... " sahut sakura

" sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan orang yang memotong pembicaraanku, tapi sakura ada benar nya mungkin mereka berdua takut dengan sensei kita, karena kata ayahku kakashi sensei adalah salah satu ninja terbaik yang dimiliki desa, dan dia juga salah satu pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke tiga, jadi mungkin karena itu mereka segan dengan kita... "

" kalian salah, sasuke, sakura... "

" maksudmu... " sahut sakura

" maksudku pendapat kalian salah,tentang misi kita di nami no kuni... ''

" aku tak mengerti sai... " kata sasuke...

"aku jelaskan... sebenarnya keberuntungan kita bukan terletak di kerjasama tim kita atau kita mempunyai sensei sekelas kakashi sensei yang notabene merupakan pahlawan perang, tapi keberuntungan kita adalah ketika kedua ninja pedang kirigakure itu mengubah strategi misi mereka "

"aku semakin tak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan... " ucap sakura..

,sementara sasuke hanya diam tetapi wajahnya berkata lain.. ,

" begini... kalian pasti ingat kan perkataan zabusa pada ringgo saat mencoba mencegah ringgo menyerang kita...? "

" iya.. seingatku mereka tidak jadi menyerang kita karena mengkhawatirkan desanya... tapi mereka juga bilang kakashi sensei adalah ninja elit "

ucap sasuke

FLASH BACK...

"aku tak mengira orang yang akan kulawan adalah kakashi hatake si ninja copy anak dari SI BANGSAT SAKUMO ... "

, ucap seseorang wanita yang memegang pedang kembar,tekanan ki langsung menguar dengan gila dari tubuh wanita itu...,

sai yang merasakan tekanan ki yang menggila hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri,

" tekanan ki nya luar biasa sampai membuat kakiku gemetar hanya karena merasakan tekanan ki nya "ucap sakura...

sementara sasuke dia hanya diam,

tapi dalam hatinya sasuke juga merasakan kekhawatiran sama seperti sai..

, kakashi yang menyadari kepanikan murid nya mencoba menenangkan anak asuhnya ,

" kalian tenanglah aku yang akan menghadapinya, kalian semua fokus lindungi klien..,"

" ma.. ma.. ma.. sepertinya kau semangat sekali ya ringgo can... apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain denganku... " ucap kakashi... sambil memperlihatkan eye smile...

" sepertinya aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu **_BAJINGAN KONOHA..."_**

" ** _RAITON BAKURAI... "_**

setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, tubuh ringgo kini di selimut petir yang memutar di area tubuhnya...

ringgo melesat sangat cepat ke arah kakashi, tak mau kalah kakashi yang dari awal sudah siap dengan jutsunya mulai berkonsentrasi...

" **_KAMUI..._**

perlahan tubuh ringgo seperti menabrak sesuatu, lalu kemudian seperti akan terhsiap...

"kau apakan tubuhku bangsat...

kakashi tak munggubris perkataan ringgo, dia terus berkonsentrasi untuk menghilangkan kedua pedang kembar itu,

namun sesuatu yang datang dengan sangat cepat mengganggu konsentrasinya karena dia harus menghindari benda tajam itu bila tak ingin tubuhnya menjadi dua, sehingga membuat target nya lolos dari jutsunya,

" hah... hah... hah... sial... padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi ternyata ada pengganggudatang, jutsu ini ternyata menguras cakra... "

tap... tap... tap...

" kau sangat ceroboh ringgo... apa kau tak tahu siapa yang kau lawan " ucap suara yang baru datang,

"terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, maaf tadi aku terlalu emosi,baiklah tak akan kuulangi kesalahan ku di awal,aku akan menyerang si keparat itu... dan"

ucapan ringgo dipotong oleh zabuza.

" aku kesini bukan untuk membantumu,tapi menghentikan kebodohanmu... "

" apa maksutmu zabuza... menghentikan kebodohanku katamu, apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depan kita... dia adalah anak dari si bangsat sakumo yang membantai ribuan ninja kirigakure,

" dengarkan dulu bodoh, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu.., sebenarnya aku juga ingin membunuh keparat itu tapi bila kita membunuh nya kau tahukan konoha sangat sensitif bila ninja elitnya dibunuh,apa kau tidak ingat keadaan desa kita... "

"cih..."

"demi desa ringgo..."

"aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan misi kita pada gatou "

"tenang saja.. aku sudah punya rencana "

FLASH BACK OF...

" aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa misi mereka, tapi kita beruntung kita tidak bertarung dengan mereka, "

"sai benar... "

"sensei..."ucap serempak mereka karena kaget sensei nya tiba tiba muncul...

" kita sebenarnya beruntung mereka mau merubah misinya,aku juga tak yakin bila misi itu tak memakan korban seandainya kita tidak bekerjasama dengan mereka,tapi sekarang kita bukan membahas misi kita di nami, tapi kita akan membahas mengenai desa yang 2 bulan lagi akan mengadakan

 **UJIAN CUNIN..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
